


Hello, people on tiktok!

by chaoticmint



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 who, Conspiracy Theories, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Jack-Centric, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Self-Discovery, Social Media, TikTok, Twitter, reddit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticmint/pseuds/chaoticmint
Summary: Jack explores himself and the world through style, social media and sugar.@jack051817 · 12-04[ Jack is filming himself on the front camera. In the background are treetops and a clear blue sky. The tips of his ears and nose are slightly red. He waves, his nails painted gold. His breath gets foggy when he speaks."Hello! My name is Jack! Claire told me people from tiktok keep asking if I have my own tiktok, and now I do! Very nice to meet you, people on tiktok."He smiles. ]hearts · 546.3kcomments · 4865
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 178
Kudos: 249





	1. down the rabbit hole we go

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom needs more of  
> a. fics about jack  
> b. fics revolving around social media.  
> apparently i do have to do everything myself here.
> 
> i wrote the first two chapters instead of working on my research paper, and I already have drafts and notes for at least a few more chapters. you could predict some of my plans if you look at the tags
> 
> the idea for this fic was born thanks to turbo hell discord server and these people in particular: sydney, [len](https://hhawkeyepierce.tumblr.com/), [jenn](https://jenn-locke.tumblr.com/) and [anna](https://justcynicalbelieverthings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> you can reach me [here](https://calmcassiopeia.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire thinks some parts of tiktok are actually cool, Patience's patience is running thin and Jack finds out what "a look" means.

It all starts because of Claire, as many things in his life that dads don't necessarily approve of tend to.  
  
He's staying with Jody and the girls for the weekend. Alex is on a shift at the hospital, but him, Claire and Kaia are all in Patience's room, helping her sort out her wardrobe. Well, the girls are the ones helping, Jack is just watching the proceedings with great interest.  
  
"You have such beautiful clothes," Jack says, watching as Patience holds a skirt to her body in front of the mirror, then folds it neatly and puts in a stack with other skirts. "They're so colorful and bright. Dads usually wear things that are much more dark and muted."  
  
Claire perks up at that and looks up from her phone. "Hey, why don't you try something on? You like it, right?"  
  
"Excuse me," Patience turns to look sternly at Claire, "last time I checked these were mine? Shouldn't you ask me first?"  
  
"Oh, come o-on," Claire whines and stomps her feet on the floor in front of where she's sitting with her back to the bed. "I'd let him try some of my own but — and it hurts me to say this, and don't you dare tell Dean I did — mine and Dean's wardrobe color schemes aren't that different. Pretty please, Patience! It's our responsibility as his big sisters!"  
  
"I don't think giving him my clothes was part of that job's description," Patience looks at Claire sceptically, then sighs and looks at the ceiling, " _but_ alright, I don't mind. Only if Jack actually wants to, though. Do you?"  
  
Patience looks at him and Jack thinks. He does like the clothes he picked when Sam took him shopping, but, he supposes, things he wears do resemble Dean's and Sam's a lot. Claire scoots closer to him and pinches his plaid shirt with her fingers, tugging at it.  
  
"I'm not saying plaid is bad or anything, but you should find your own style, you know? Something that you like just _because_ , not cause it helps you feel closer to your dads or whatever."  
  
Jack thinks about it and nods. "Alright. I do want to try something on, if you truly don't mind." He looks at Patience and she smiles at him.  
  
Claire slaps him on the shoulder, then claps her hands and lets out an excited half-shout.  
  
The girls don't let him stop after picking a skirt he likes, encouraging Jack to compose a full outfit. When they're done with the clothes, Kaia suggests nail polish to complete "the look", as they tell him it's called. Jack thinks he's come this far already, might as well go all the way.  
  
After looking at Jack critically one last time, the girls declare his look complete.  
  
"So, Jack, how do you feel?" Kaia smiles at him warmly. Jack turns to look at himself in the mirror again and smiles, too.  
  
"I really like it! I still like my other clothes too, but this is. It's different. But good different," Jack isn't sure how to describe the feeling properly. He knows, of course, that he's God. He is a part of everything and everything is a part of him, yet seeing himself like this — when he's being Jack, when he has a body and a personality that comes with it — it feels like he's discovering a new side of himself. It's exhilarating.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Patience asks. As reluctant as she was to agree in the beginning, other girls' enthusiasm seems to have infected her, too. "You should definitely hang out like this for a bit, feel it out."  
  
"Hey, we should make a tiktok!" Clair exclaims suddenly.  
  
Patience's mood seems to turn a bit sour again. "Really? Why are you so obsessed with this app anyway? I wouldn't have pegged you as a tiktoker if I didn't know for a fact that you are one."  
  
"Shut up, the gay side of tiktok is great," Claire's response is half-hearted, like it's a conversation they've had a lot of times before. She's already tapping something on her phone. "Okay, I'm not going to do anything fancy, just film you and you do whatever, okay? Like maybe wave and do a little twirl or something."  
  
"Alright," Jack agrees easily. It's just a video, and Claire is so enthusiastic about it — he sees no harm in indulging her.

  
  
**@ikillmonsters · 12-03**

helping our little bro find his style  
  
[ Jack is standing in front of a wall lit up with fairy lights, next to a closed door. He's wearing an oversized light blue sweater, the front of which is tucked into a yellow skirt, patterned with little daisies. On his feet are white crew socks and white velcro shoes. He smiles at the camera and waves, then does a little twirl that's enough to make the skirt flow. His nails are glittering gold in the fairy lights. ]

  
**hearts · 357.8k**

**comments · 3278**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> please leave a comment if:  
> a. you have any suggestions re: what tiktok should jack make  
> b. you noticed any errors/typos.
> 
> you can reach me [here](https://calmcassiopeia.tumblr.com/)


	2. #literallymylife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack posts his first tiktoks, goes shopping with Sam and puts people from tiktok in a state of cognitive dissonance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> links to examples of the mentioned tiktok trend are in the end notes.
> 
> all usernames (except for those of the main characters) are made with the help of a username generator.

"They all want to know if you have your own tiktok account!" Claire exclaims the next day at breakfast. Jack looks up from his cereal and makes a questioning noise.  
  
"People in the comments to yesterday's video. It's the most views I've ever gotten! I love you, Jack, but that's completely unfair," she huffs and shoves some bacon into her mouth, angrily.  
  
Patience smirks from the other end of the table. "Hey, you were the one who came up with the whole idea in the first place!"  
  
Claire just grunts in acknowledgement and keeps eating, still angry.  
  
"So how do I do it?" Jack says, contemplating.  
  
"Do what?" Claire frowns down at her plate.  
  
"How do I get myself a tiktok? People want me to have one, right? It could be fun!" The more he thinks about it, the more excited he gets by the idea. Claire spends a lot of her spare time on tiktok, and makes her own videos often. Jack thinks it would be a great way to understand her a little better.  
  
"You really want one?" Claire is looking at him now, surprised, her bad mood seemingly forgotten.  
  
"Sure!" Jack smiles.

  
  
**@jack051817 · 12-04**

[ Jack is filming himself on the front camera. In the background are treetops and a clear blue sky. The tips of his ears and nose are slightly red. He waves, his nails painted gold. His breath gets foggy when he speaks.  
"Hello! My name is Jack! Claire told me people from tiktok keep asking if I have my own tiktok, and now I do! Very nice to meet you, people on tiktok."  
He smiles. ]  
  
 **hearts · 546.3k**  
 **comments · 4865**  
  
 **jendusty**  
"people on tiktok" you're so cute what the hell fkjfdh _12-04_  
 **hearts · 1253**  
  
 **coolshadeturtle**  
hey, i was one of the people asking! nice to have you! welcome! _12-04_  
 **hearts · 563**  
  
 **roastghost**  
lmao you're weird but you're hot _12-04_  
 **hearts · 7**

**@jack051817 · 12-06**  
  
[ Jack is filming on the front camera. He looks a little ruffled. The image is grainy, and his phone screen seems to be the only light source in the room. Jack's voice is soft as he speaks. "Hello, people on tiktok!" He turns the camera to show a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. Next to it on the table are the cereal box and a bottle of milk. "I love cereal, but my dad Sam says it rots your teeth. I have to eat it during the night so he won't know." Camera turns back to show Jack, who puts a spoon of cereal in his mouth, briefly closes his eyes and crunches happily. ]  
  
 **hearts · 256.7k**  
 **comments · 1137**

 **anchasweetrollscattea**  
CRONCH _12-06_  
 **hearts · 2083**  
  
 **sevensamuraialiens**  
THIS is boyfriend material alright _12-06_  
 **hearts · 1835**  
  
 **lockreindeerowl**  
he looks so soft? and floofy? how are you real _12-06_  
 **hearts · 1002**  
  
 **muffinsmooncat**  
i literally want you to crunch on my bones like that _12-06_  
 **hearts · 2**

Jack approaches Sam a few days after Claire made that first video.  
  
"Sam? I would like to go buy some clothes."  
  
Sam looks up from his tablet, eyebrows raised. "Uh, sure? Is there anything in particular you want?"  
  
Jack takes a moment to think about how to answer. "Not really? But when I was with the girls, they pointed out how much my clothes resemble yours and Dean's. They encouraged me to look for my own style. I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"No, of course, not at all. And I'm sure Dean and Cas don't mind either."  
  
Jack smiles at that and nods. "Good."  
  
At the mall, Jack looks carefully at different clothes shops around him. He decides to explore one that has a mannequin dressed in style similar to what he tried out with the girls' help. Jack notices that Sam seems reluctant to follow and turns back to look at him, humming questioningly.  
  
"Just, you sure you want to go there? It's a place that only sells women's clothing."  
  
Jack frowns. "Do they? That mannequin is wearing something very similar to what Patience let me try out. The clothes fit me well enough, and I don't think it made me a woman. I'm sure I would've noticed if something like that happened."   
  
Sam looks surprised and slightly amused. "Alright, then. Let's, uh, let's see if they have anything you like."  
  
"Okay!" Jack smiles and turns back to go inside.  
  
Sam shows none of his initial hesitation when they start to go through the store. He helps Jack pick all the clothes in correct sizes, and gives advice about what would sit well on him and what wouldn't.  
  
"I like the nails, by the way," Sam says while Jack is looking at different socks. Jack looks up and smiles, then brings his hand closer to Sam so he could get a better look. On some fingers the gold is a little chipped at the edges, but Jack likes it like that, too.  
  
"Thank you! Kaia suggested it, but I picked the color myself."  
  
Sam smiles at him. "It really suits you."  
  
Jack buys a lot of skirts and dresses, because so many of them have such beautiful colors and patterns, he can't really choose just one or two. He picks some shirts that he thinks would go with the skirts he got, and because he really likes all the different colors, too. Some are very bright and saturated, others are more light. Sam tells him the lighter colors are called pastel. Jack likes both the colors and the name.  
  
As soon as they get back to the bunker Jack goes to his room to try and make a "look" out of his new clothes. He chooses a white long-sleeved shirt and a knee-length flowy blue denim skirt. He leaves white socks on, but changes his velcro shoes for white sneakers that he ties with new rainbow laces, and goes to the library.  
  
Castiel is nowhere to be seen, but Sam and Dean are sitting at one of the tables. They stop talking as soon as they notice Jack's approach and turn to look at him. Dean's face seems to go through several emotions at once, but then he speaks, his eyebrows high.  
  
"Huh, actually—" Sam kicks him under the table. "I mean! Of course — of course you look great, Jack!"  
  
Jack looks at them sceptically. Dean appears to be trying to look encouraging, and Sam is switching between frowning at his brother and smiling awkwardly at Jack.  
  
"Do you really think so, Dean?" Jack knows he sounds hesitant, but he can't help it. Dean's opinion always mattered to him a lot.  
  
Dean's face softens at that, and a more genuine smile touches his lips. "Of course I do, Jack. I like it as long as you like it, okay? And, uh, nice touch with, you know," he gestures awkwardly at Jack's feet, "—with the laces."  
  
Jack grins and does a twirl, letting the skirt flow wide around his legs. "Thank you, Dean."  
  
"Of course, kid. Anytime."

**@jack051817 · 12-09**

my sister Claire helped me make this! #literallymylife

[Jack stands in front of a camera. The background is an average teen's room. Jack is wearing a yellow sweater with little bees on it, a white pleated skirt that ends just above his knees, white crew socks and white velcro shoes. His hair is very fluffy, and he may or may not be wearing some blush. He bops his head to the music and holds his hands up, as if in an exaggerated shrug. He wiggles his shoulders to the beat. The caption on the screen:  
 _(former) god killed me because he didn't like my dads, but then death (billie) brought me back to help her kill (former) god. i had to eat angels' hearts to get stronger and traveled to the garden of eden to get my soul back, but the plan to kill (former) god failed and death (billie) threw me into the empty where i exploded with all the accumulated power. i got back alive and consumed (former) god's power and now im god!_ ]  
  
 **hearts · 1.3m**  
 **comments · 11372**

 **celeryaquarius**  
HSGSGSHDJDDHSSJKDJSHSHSS _12-09_  
 **hearts · 7328**  
  
 **desertmoon**  
this did not go 0 to 100 this started out at 9000 _12-09_  
 **hearts · 4382**  
  
 **cokesputnik1rat**  
am I the only one having trouble seeing video and caption as a whole in my mind? _12-09_  
 **hearts · 3274**

 **flourishingred**  
jack, YOUR MIND!!1 _12-09_  
 **hearts · 2636**  
  
 **romanholidaynoodles**  
either his sister is pranking him or he is pranking us and im not sure which idea i like better _12-09_  
 **hearts · 2164**

 **peachmonkeypelicansalt**  
i think reading about his traumatic experience is a traumatic experience _12-09_  
 **hearts · 1935**  
  
 **spectacularant**  
caption aside you look so good though!!! _12-09_  
 **hearts · 1092**

 **whirlpoolsoda  
** i would drop to my knees for your holiness at any time _12-09_  
 **hearts · 23**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> #literallymylife  
> a tiktok trend where people share past traumatic/bizarre experiences to an upbeat soundtrack, lyrics of which include "literally, my life" [[x](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSsCRVjp/)], [[x](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSsCJeBM/)]
> 
> please leave a comment if:  
> a. you have any suggestions re: what tiktok should jack make  
> b. you noticed any errors/typos.
> 
> you can reach me [here](https://calmcassiopeia.tumblr.com/)


	3. #justmakesense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack drives, eats sweets, creates a twitter account and doesn't drop any plates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a link to an example of the mentioned tiktok trend is in the end notes.

**@jack051817 · 12-13**

#justmakesense

[ Camera shows the interior of the bunker as Jack narrates. He sounds cheerful in the voiceover.

"Hello! This tiktok is about things that just make sense in the bunker that is my home!

A war room. It's fully functional except for the map in the middle. That only works if Mrs. Butters is here, but she left us to go live in the woods. I miss her smoothies even though she intentionally poisoned me. They were that good!

The bookshelves all have demon traps over them. 

An interdimensional telescope that doesn't work. 

A huge demon trap in the middle of our storage room. 

A door to death's library. It's pretty useless, actually, cause only death can read their books.

A huge garage with a bunch of old cars. But don't tell my dad Dean I said that, he calls them all babies and I suspect he loves them more than me."

Camera shows Jack sitting in the bunker's library. He smiles at the camera and waves. 

"That's it!" ]

 **hearts · 2.4m**  
**comments · 17453**  
  
**fernicestormgrapefruitfly**  
why does this look like a WWII bunker from captain america movies? _12-13_  
**hearts · 53943**  
  
**sunkumquatsing**  
is this a filming set? i bet this is a pr campaign for some new movie _12-13_  
**hearts · 49362**

> **webjunobat**  
>  i dont know if it is but i am INVESTED _12-13_  
>  **hearts · 15673**

  
**tracksriceleoi**  
i am OFFENDED on behalf of your dad those cars are ART PIECES WHAT EVEN. these are either not yours or ur like filthy rich dude _12-13_  
**hearts · 26483**

> **tavernbard33**  
>  what if he's just a bored rich kid? tiktok is full of them. at least this one has some imagination _12-14_  
>  **hearts · 2736**

  
**blackholeeggfruitran**  
why doesn't the telescope work? why did a crazy woman poison you and run into the woods???? so many questions so little answers _12-13_  
**hearts · 11859**

  
**namakacello**  
why you calling it a storage room when it's clearly a sex dungeon though. i definitely saw some handcuffs there. and the whole demon RP. very kinky _12-13_  
**hearts · 3485**

> **citylightscow**  
>  imagine if your dads had a sex dungeon but told you it's just a storage room _12-13_  
>  **hearts · 637**

**@jack051817 · 12-15**

[Jack is sitting behind the wheel of the impala. The car is stationary and he's alone. Outside the car is an empty road, there's a diner off to the side. The sky is grey. It looks like the middle of nowhere. 

"Hello! I'm practicing driving today! It's so cold, my dad is buying us hot chocolate to keep warm. Anyway, I wanted to show myself driving, but dad has a no phone in the car rule — that only applies when I'm behind the wheel — so I couldn't. But you still get to see me in the driver's seat! That's. Good enough? I really like driving. It makes me feel closer to my dad."

A figure exits the diner. Not much is clear about it except that's it's probably a man wearing some dark clothes. He's carrying a cupholder and a small paper bag. Jack notices and visibly perks up, his lips stretching in a toothy grin.

"I think dad bought something sweet, too! I gotta go now, bye!" ]

**hearts · 633.5k**  
**comments · 1892**  
  
**sandwichleaf**  
this guy really goes from "i am god. look at the huge pentagram we have in our sex dungeon" to "my dads don't allow me to eat sweets and use my phone in the car" WHERE IS THE LIE _12-15_  
**hearts · 3823**  
  
**beforesunsetandomeda**  
just look at him being so excited about sweets i cant. _12-15_  
**heart · 2359**  
  
**spiritclover**  
i am simping for him so hard _12-15_  
**heart · 1267**

**jack-ist** @ _pointyharriet_  
ok but remember how we basically bullied jack's sister into making jack his own tiktok account? so yeah how about we bully her for him to make a Twitter. just a thot

 **346** likes **24** retweets

Claire calls when he's helping Cas dry the clean dishes. Jack fumbles a little with the plate he's holding, then puts it on the counter and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Get your ass here right now. We are making you a twitter account," Claire sounds very, very angry. Jack shares a cautious look with Cas. He probably can't hear what exactly she says but her tone is unmistakable.

"Right right now?"

"Yes, Jack, right right now," she sounds like she's speaking through clenched teeth.

"Ok, I just need to ask dad—" Jack looks questioningly at Castiel, who's already nodding.

"You can go, Jack. She sounds very distressed, it must be important. And Dean would be delighted to help me finish with the dishes, I'm sure," when he talks about Dean a small smile appears on his face. It looks both soft and mischievous.

Jack smiles and speaks into his phone. "I'll be there in a second."

He concentrates and, without hanging up, appears in front of Claire. She jumps up from the windowsill and makes a weird sound, like a close-mouthed shout.

"Je-esus. I'm never getting used to this. Couldn't you teleport outside and come through the door?" 

"But I thought this was urgent?" Jack frowns.

"Well, yes, it is, but— you know what, nevermind, we'll have that talk later," she sighs and drops back to sit on the windowsill again. "Right now I need you to sit down and give me your phone. We're making you a twitter account."

Jack is still frowning, but he complies and goes to sit down next to Claire. She immediately snatches his phone and shoves her socked feet under his thigh. "What's twitter?"

"It's an app where you post short text messages that anyone can interact with. Just seeing your ugly mug isn't enough for them anymore, they want to talk to you now, too," Claire says distractedly as she taps furiously at his phone. Jack smiles a little at the insult — it always feels nice to know his sister likes him. He learned from Dean and Sam that insults is one of primary ways siblings show affection towards eachother, although he still isn't sure why that is.

When they finish what Claire called "setting up his profile", she gives his phone back with an instruction to "just write something so that they would stop bullying me already".

**Huntress** @ _ikillmonsters_  
@ _nougatlover2017_  
there you go fuckers, now leave me alone

 **2.5k** likes **352** retweets

**Jack**   
@ _nougatlover2017_

i love sugar. god.

Joined: just now  
 **4** Following **1** Followers

**Jack** @ _nougatlover2017_  
People on twitter, please stop bullying my sister. You're upsetting her.

[attached: a photo of Claire sitting on the windowsill, staring down at her phone and frowning.] 

**8.4k** likes **532** retweets

> **jack-ist** @ _pointyharriet_  
>  Replying to @ _nougatlover2017_  
>  I CANT BELIEVE THAT WORKED DHGDHDHDDH

**Jack** @ _nougatlover2017_  
Hello, people on twitter!

[attached: selfie of Jack. He's smiling at the camera and showing a piece sign. He's wearing a peach-colored long-sleeved shirt. In the background is a window; in the lower right corner of the picture is a piece of what looks like a knee.]

 **24.1k** likes **3.2k** retweets

> **jess loves sykkuno** @ _octopusowl_  
>  Replying to @ _nougatlover2017_  
>  why didn't you use the same username as on tiktok?
> 
> |
> 
> **Jack** @ _nougatlover2017_  
>  i love nougat!
> 
> **eli** @ _baseballchickenwing_  
>  Replying to @ _nougatlover2017_  
>  p-permission to simp, sir? 😳
> 
> |
> 
> **Jack** @ _nougatlover2017_  
>  idolise mediocre pussy? i dont have any kittens. i have a dog, though! her name is Miracle, but she's not mediocre, she's extraordinary!
> 
> [attached: photo of Miracle sitting in the snow, looking up and to the left of camera. Her tongue is lolling out, her nose is covered in snow. Her tail is blurry behind her, caught in movement.]
> 
> |
> 
> **eli** @ _baseballchickenwing_  
>  jshdhdhdjdjhdd oh my god i love you so much 😢😢
> 
> |
> 
> **Jack** @ _nougatlover2017_ <  
> just Jack is fine!!! But thank you!!!!
> 
> |
> 
> **jack-ist** @ _pointyharriet_  
>  *wheeze*
> 
> |
> 
> **Jack** @ _nougatlover2017_  
>  are you alright?
> 
> |
> 
> **jack-ist** @ _pointyharriet_  
>  oh absolutely. in fact, this is the most fun i've ever had
> 
> |
> 
> **Jack** @ _nougatlover2017_  
>  😊

**Jack**   
@ _nougatlover2017_

i love sugar. god. 

Joined: 5 hours ago  
 **4** Following **4.6k** Followers

**Huntress**   
@ _ikillmonsters_

if you know you know

Joined: august 2012  
 **216** Following **2.3k** Followers

**Huntress** @ _ikillmonsters_  
istg im gonna delete this app

 **256** likes **3** retweets

**Dean**   
@ _impala67_

Hunter. Mechanic. Cheeseburger critic.

Joined: January 2009  
 **23** Following **798** Followers

**Dean** @ _impala67_  
[attached: picture of the impala on an empty road. On one side of the road is a pine forest, on the other is a field. The sky is dark with an oncoming storm, but it's not raining yet. Colors in the picture are deep and muted. It would not look out of place in a photo gallery.]

 **2.7k** likes **267** retweets

**Cas**   
@ _iwatchthebees_

I like insects far better than angels

Joined: October 2012  
 **739** Following **1.2k** Followers

**Cas** @ _iwatchthebees_  
The amount of concrete, asphalt, metal, and plastic on Earth is growing fast. This year may mark the point when artificial stuff outweighs living things.

[https://www.nationalgeographic.com/environmen...](https://www.nationalgeographic.com/environment/2020/12/human-made-materials-now-equal-weight-of-all-life-on-earth/)   
[Human-made materials now equal weight of all life on Earth  
nationalgeographic.com]

 **183** likes **7** retweets

**Sam Winchester**   
@ _samwinchester_

Coordinator of volunteers for wildlife control. 

Joined: May 2006  
 **1.1k** Following **1.3k** Followers

**Sam Winchester** @ _samwinchester_  
The pre-christmas meeting is to go as planned. 18.12 in the usual place.

 **152** likes **33** retweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> #justmakesense and other variations of the tag from random things that just make sense in my house/apartment/etc. people share the weirdest, most intimate details about how their living space is set up  
> [[[x]](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSGLRjjW/)]
> 
> please leave a comment if:  
> a. you have any suggestions re: what tiktok/tweet should jack make  
> b. you noticed any errors/typos.
> 
> you can reach me [here](https://calmcassiopeia.tumblr.com/)


	4. cooking on my own!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack cooks, Cas has the patience of an angel, Dean is disgusting.

**@jack051817 · 12-19**  
cooking on my own! pt1 shopping

[ Jack is in the backseat of the impala. He waves and smiles at the camera.

"Hello! I'm going to be cooking dinner for everyone by myself for the first time today! I'm very excited. We're going grocery shopping with my dads right now!" Jack looks up and away from the camera. "Uh, say hello?"

"Hello," the voice is deep and warm.

Silence hangs for a few seconds. Jack fidgets in his seat a bit.

"Dean," is said softly, but that makes it sound all the more threatening.

"Okay! Okay. It's just weird to me, talking to the camera and all, alright? Uh, hi? Tiktok— people?" Second voice, Dean's, sounds both aggressive and unsure at the same time.

"Oh, Dean, there's nothing shameful in admitting that you're nervous. I wasn't aware you suffered from stage fright," slightly concerned but mostly teasing.

"I'm not— I don't— Shut up, Cas!"

Jack smiles at the exchange, then looks back at the camera, as if he forgot it was there for a moment. He doesn't say anything more, just grins and waves.

Cut to Jack standing in the cereal isle. Other than him and a lady picking wheats in the background, there's no one else there. He has a very serious look on his face.

"Kid, you sure you need cereal for that dinner?" Dean sounds like he's trying to hide his amusement.

"Well, no. But I'm the one in charge of shopping right now, so you can't stop me from buying it."

"Just take one and put it in the cart, Jack," shopping cart appears in the shot. Camera catches the top of its frame and the hands pushing it.  
Jack picks two different boxes, examines them, and puts both into the cart.

"Okay then, please, take two," the camera shakes a bit. Dean is either getting scared, cold or trying not to laugh.  
Jack proceeds to choose more cereal.

"Two is enough, Jack, maybe let's go get some other things, too?"

Jack keeps looking at the cereal boxes and hums. "No," he picks five more different boxes and dumps them into the cart.

Dean seems to finally lose his composure and laughs loudly as camera moves abruptly. Viewer gets a sideways look at a shelf of protein bars and what is probably Cas's figure, dressed in a beige winter coat.

"Of course, Jack, what was I thinking. We should probably buy the whole isle. Would that be enough to satisfy you?" Cas sounds absolutely deadpan.

Dean keeps laughing, but manages to get out, "Didn't you drink a whole liquor store once? And you were just an angel. Kid probably needs a Walmart sized portion of cereal to feel full!"

"Shut up, Dean," Cas moves his hand and takes the phone from Dean, who's still laughing. Last thing shown before the video ends is brown boots and a part of a shopping cart filled with colorful cereal boxes. ]

**hearts · 729.5k**   
**comments · 2172**

**VanThons5**  
am i the only one thinking these names sound familiar? _12-19_  
 **hearts · 3561**

> **is1andfig**  
>  no!! but it's like i can't put my finger on it _12-19_  
>  **steelell**  
>  i think cas the angel is like a fictional character??? _12-19_

**venusthelionking**  
serious question: could your dads adopt me? your family seems like so much fun _12-19_  
 **hearts · 2158**

 **flyderecho**  
didn't you say before you had a dad named sam? how many dads do you have dude _12-19_  
 **hearts · 1906**

 **m33lodyrock**  
oh come on these must be actors. how did they manage to stay so serious?? angel??? (camera guy doesn't count lmao) _12-19_  
 **hearts · 1429**

**@jack051817 · 12-19**  
cooking on my own! pt2 baking!!

[ Jack is standing in front of a kitchen counter. He's wearing a light green apron with smiling broccolis.

"So, what are you going to cook, Jack?" Dean seems to be the camera man again.

"Pasta with cheese and spinach and a chocolate cake!" Jack is arranging food and cooking utensils as he speaks.

"Oh, really? And is cereal the secret ingredient?"

"First of all, why would I tell you if it was? But no, those are just for me!" Jack smiles and points a whisk at himself as he says that.

"Ah, of course they are," it sounds like Cas is just coming into the room.

"Yeah, can't wait for you to tell that to Sammy," amusement haven't left Dean from the start of the conversation and it keeps growing. Jack waves his hand dismissively.

"What Sam doesn't know Sam doesn't know."

"What's—" Dean is interrupted by Jack clapping his hands and smiling at the camera.

"Anyway! Let's make the cake first! And then I will make the pasta while it's in the oven!"

Cut to Jack whisking batter in a bowl. He looks very concentrated. The apron didn't save his clothes from getting covered in chocolate and flour. The counter is a mess, but Cas's hands are seen moving around, tidying it up. Jack finishes whisking and looks at the bowl, contemplative. He then sticks his finger in, scoops some batter on it, and goes to try it. His finger gets intercepted by Cas's hand on his wrist.

"No. We do not eat the batter if it has raw eggs in it," Cas sounds like it's something that's happened before.

"But I'm god!" Jack whines. He also might or might not have stomped his foot slightly. It's hard to tell because his lower body is obscured by the counter, and the camera is shaking a bit. "I wasn't god last time! Come on, I'll make it so the eggs won't hurt me."

"Nuh-uh, no mojo-ing with the food in my kitchen, kid," Dean says from behind the camera.

"I'm in charge today, though. Doesn't that make it my kitchen? I'm the chef!"

"No. Mojo-ing."

Jack's wrist is still held by Cas. He narrows his eyes, looks first in the direction of Cas, then behind the camera. Suddenly, he disappears. There's a weird loud noise — like a pop and a flop. A dog starts yipping.

"Fuck!" Dean yells and drops the phone. It lands on the counter. The picture is black, but the conversation is still audible.

"Jack, we've talked about this. No teleportation inside. And you've upset Miracle!" Cas, exasperated.

"Jack, get it off my shirt!" Dean, pissed.

"Oh, I would love to, but you said no mojo in your kitchen, Dean." Jack manages to actually sound sincerely apologetic. Someone picks up the phone. It's probably Cas. The metal of the counter is covered in flour. There's a smudge of chocolate in the corner. Some of it seems to have stuck to the lens. "Shouldn't everyone respect—" video cuts off. ]

**hearts · 1.2m**   
**comments · 7183**

**VertigoWine**  
the editing is so cool? and the concept? damn I'd watch like 15 seasons if this was a tv show _12-19_  
 **hearts · 13948**

 **c0rnbread**  
i wish i had parents as supportive as yours( mine would never agree to act for a tiktok lmao _12-19_  
 **hearts · 13289**

 **wildest_flower**  
oh wow jack really is the villain that would set someone's house on fire - on purpose - and then be all remorseful about it _12-19_  
 **hearts · 11920**

 **orcus.Viola**  
like if you're cas in this scenario _12-19_  
 **hearts · 7252**

**@jack051817 · 12-19**  
cooking on my own(almost)!! pt3 pasta

  
[ Jack is putting broken in half spaghetti into a pot.

"Okay! Now that has to boil for twelve minutes. In the meantime, I'm going to grate cheese and chop spinach and garlic!" Jack turns away from the stove and to the kitchen counter. It looks surprisingly clean compared to it's condition in the previous video.

"Okay, yeah, nope— Cas! Come hold the camera," there's some shuffling, the camera shakes a bit. Jack is standing still, frowning.

"What's the matter, Dean?"

Dean's hands appear in the shot on the other side of the counter. He puts down a cutting board and a knife. "You grate, I chop. No way am I trusting a three year old with a knife."

Jack rolls his eyes but doesn't argue and starts grating the cheese.

Dean quickly chops the spinach with the mastery of an actual chef. "Why did you even choose spinach in the first place? Why not bacon or something? Carbonara is always a good choice."

Before Jack can say anything, Cas answers from behind the camera. "Well, Dean, it might surprise you, but not everyone is allergic to anything green the way you are."

"Hey, I like some green food. Like, uh—" Dean's hands freeze for a moment.

"Exactly," Cas sounds smug as he says that.

"Apples!" Dean exclaims and points the knife victoriously at the camera. "I like green apples, so take that!"

Jack has stopped grating to watch the conversation. He smiles, then composes himself. "So you don't trust me with a knife, but it's alright for you to wave it around and point at people?"

"Yes, it is, because I have over thirty five years of experience with knives, and even then I still started practicing when i was older than you."

"Okay, but you know I'm not like other children, Dean!"

"Yes, you are. I don't care how big you are, you're still a three year old." Dean goes back to chopping. It seems more aggressive than before. Jack sighs and continues to grate the cheese.

Cas, quietly enough so that only the mic catches his voice, "I have two children." ]

**hearts · 920.1k**   
**comments · 3188**

**nixbass**  
how does him being three make any sense dhdhhd what is this.THE MYSTERIES KEEP PILING UP!! _12-19_  
 **hearts · 5900**

 **neotangerine**  
wait wait wait YALL 051817 is his birthday??? _12-19_  
 **hearts · 5193**

 **rosevenus**  
we need to appreciate Cas's comedic genius more. _12-19_  
 **hearts · 3971**

> **black.widow**  
>  yes!!! I'd watch a whole stand up performance if he delivered the whole thing in that deadpan tone 12-19

**MenKariKiru**  
im sorry but how old is dean? when did he start practicing with knives?? is he okay???? _12-19_  
 **hearts · 2189**

**@jack051817 · 12-19**  
cooking on my own!! pt4 the results!

  
[ On the counter are a giant pot filled with creamy spaghetti and a chocolate cake that looks slightly crooked but still delicious.

"And it's done!" Jack sounds very excited from behind the camera. He moves the phone around the pasta, then the cake, showing them up close and from all sides. Indistinct conversation is going on in the background. Then, choking. Jack lifts the camera so that two men's torsos are in the shot. One of them is coughing, the other is shaking with laughter. It doesn't sound like Dean, so the viewer can conclude he's the one choking. Cas pats Dean on the back lightly.

"Why would you— in front of the kid! And when I was drinking!" Dean sounds scandalised, his voice is hoarse from coughing. Cas just laughs louder.

Dean lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe his face, flashing his abdomen to the camera in the process.

"Dean, did you make me clean your shirt from batter only so you could use it as a napkin later?" Jack sounds genuinely confused.

"What? Of course n— wait, why is your phone— don't you dare post that on the internet!"

Dean stretches his hand towards the camera. Cas is still laughing. Video ends before Dean can take the phone. ]

**hearts · 2.3m**   
**comments · 17829**

**salaciasinger**  
DILF. DILF. DILF. _12-19_  
 **hearts · 23017**

 **liquormemento**  
i came for a cute boy i stayed for his cute dads _12-19_  
 **hearts · 13028**

 **netCLIFF**  
ok I know your dads are like. already married but damn i ship it _12-19_  
 **hearts · 10285**

 **hotelrwandarye**  
it's so sweet that cas and jack have the same sense of humor tho. the deadpan. the genuine sounding confusion ugh _12-19_  
 **hearts · 8198**

 **12raven.i.n  
** thats- so disgusting tho dsfjhfgsjk _12-19_  
 **hearts · 1745**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ok this one has a few references/inspirations  
> 1\. just. [this](https://youtu.be/ToTVFEHZhX4)  
> 2\. jack whining about being god and in charge in the kitchen is the fault of[this](https://youtu.be/Z9S4R5mQBk4?t=66) clip (if the link doesn't open with the timestamp it's 1:06)  
> 3\. dean flashing his abs is entirely one of jensen's weird [acting choices](https://youtu.be/zHeuvNS1GEk?t=50) (if the link doesn't open with the timestamp it's 0:50)
> 
> please leave a comment if:  
> a. you have any suggestions re: what tiktok/tweet should jack make  
> b. you noticed any errors/typos.
> 
> you can reach me [here](https://calmcassiopeia.tumblr.com/)


	5. let's go, lesbians!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing knives, guns, and other blow dryers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates! 
> 
> I wanted to post this chapter on christmas eve but it just kept writing itself!!! idk what happened its 5 am
> 
> also username generator got repetitive so i slapped whatever came to mind as ppls usernames. you might exhale a little harder from your nose than usual if you pay attention to them
> 
> [Kasia](https://i-am-an-atomic-bomb.tumblr.com/) has made some amazing art for this work, so check it out! [Jack from ch1](https://ibb.co/NtSqcQD), [Jack from ch2](https://ibb.co/dBcLb6b).

Jack stands in the library, looking up at the beautiful pine tree he just brought from a forest somewhere in Canada. It's branches are still covered in snow, and cold is emanating from it.

"Do you think this is a good Christmas tree?" He turns his head around to look at Dean, Cas and Charlie.

His dads look dejectedly down at the roots of the tree sprawling on the floor, reaching under the table and up the lower shelves of bookcases on opposite sides of the room. Charlie's eyes are wide open, her whole face elongated, looking aghast. She shifts her eyes between the tree, the roots, and Jack. A smile starts to slowly appear on her face. "Am I seeing this right? Did you just— just teleport a whole pine here?" She sounds very excited as she says that, waving at the tree and around the room with both of her arms.

"Yeah," Jack smiles at her.

Miracle is running around excitedly, barking and sniffing at the tree.

"Okay, alright. Can't you do something about all the roots though? Like, I dunno, chop them off?"

Both Jack and Cas turn to Dean.

"Dean—" Cas starts to say something, but Jack talks over him.

"I'm going to return it back where I took it from when the celebrations are over. It's bad enough I'm putting the stress of traveling on it, why mutilate it in such a horrible way?" Jack thought it was obvious they would just be borrowing the tree for a few nights.

"Yes, Dean, I would also like to know why. Don't you know that forests all around the world are suffering as it is?" Cas looks intently at Dean.

Dean raises both of his hands defensively, eyebrows climbing up his forehead. He speaks, looking at Cas. "Hey, it was just a suggestion! I do not advocate for deforestation or whatever. No need to get your—" his eyes jump to Jack, "Nevermind."

"Hey, hey! Come on, guys, it's Christmas! I think all the roots just add to the atmosphere, you know? The holiday spirit!" Jack looks gratefully at Charlie. He didn't think the tree could be a problem. He just wants to make this Christmas good for everyone.

It's the first time they're going to celebrate Christmas properly. The last one with Mrs. Butters notwithstanding, they've never had so many guests before, and this time there is no apocalyptic scenario to fight against. Jack is very excited by the idea of celebrating together and giving each other gifts. He wants to make everyone else as happy as he is about spending the holidays together.

Sam has hosted a hunter meeting a few days ago and, while most people have only stayed for a few hours, some have decided to spend the Christmas at the bunker. Charlie is here with Stevie, and Jody and the girls are, too. Eileen usually comes and goes, never staying at the bunker for too long. She still prefers to hunt alone or with her other hunter friends, but she does make sure to spend as many holidays with them as she can, and this time is not an exception.

Jack isn't sure where everyone is right now, just that most of them are out. He looks at his dads. They're looking at each other, seemingly engrossed in a silent conversation. Jack looks at Charlie, who shrugs at him awkwardly. Finally, Dean sighs and speaks.

"Okay, alright, I am deeply sorry for even suggesting we do something so horrible. How's that?" He looks sideways at Cas.

"Satisfactory," Cas says, not looking back at Dean but down at Miracle. She's sitting in front of him, tail wagging. He gently pats her head and ears.

"Okay, good. Good. But uh," Dean looks at Jack. "Could you at least make all the snow go away before it melts and causes the great flood?"

Jack looks back at the pine. Snow has already started melting, sliding off the branches and ending up on the floor with a quiet slapping sound. "Oh, of course."

Later in the kitchen, when Jack is getting a banana for himself, Dean comes up to him.

"Hey, Jack, I just wanted to know, you are going to be filming stuff in the next few days, right?"

Jack looks up from where he's peeling banana skin off. "Yeah! It's very interesting to read people's reactions to the videos i post, although I can't read everything, because there are so many people saying things. Plus, I don't always understand what they mean," Jack frowns slightly as he says that.

"Yeah, well, probably for the best," Dean mutters to the side, Jack barely catches the words. Dean straightens a bit and looks at Jack. "Anyway, what I wanted to say is, uh. You shouldn't show our faces on camera. Me, Sammy and Cas, I mean. I don't think you have yet, and I thought it's best if it stays that way."

Jack is confused. "But why?"

"Well, we're— kind of famous," Dean looks very uncomfortable saying that.

"Yeah, of course, you're the Winchesters!"

"Yeah, but I mean like, not just in the supernatural community. In the human world, too. And we— don't have the best reputation, let's put it that way."

"Oh. Alright, I'll try not to show your faces on camera."

"Great, thanks!" Dean pats Jack on the shoulder lightly, then looks around the kitchen. "You want me to make you something?"

**@jack051817 · 12-23**  
Charlie says posting this would be very "meta", whatever that means

[ Two women are standing in front of a huge pine tree, their backs to the camera. Jack's voice sounds from behind the camera.

"Claire, Charlie, say hello!"

They both turn around. Claire rolls her eyes at the camera and goes back to looking down in concentration. Charlie smiles, looks above the camera.  
"Oh, hey! Are you filming for your tiktok?"

"Yes! But I didn't tell you about being on tiktok," Jack sounds confused.

Charlie's smile widens. "Dude! You're like, properly internet famous already."

"Oh. Am I?"

"Yeah! Absolutely! The theories about what's really going on with you keep popping up every day!" Charlie is waving her hands around excitedly as she says that. Some piece of decoration shines in her hand.

"What kinds of theories? What is there to theorize about?"

"Well, you know. The whole "I am god" shtick."

"But it's not a— a shtick. It's just who I am."

"Yeah, and _we_ know that. But most people around the world don't believe in the existence of supernatural. Come on, did these bitches educate you at all about how real world works?" Charlie puts her hands on her hips and stares intently above the camera.

"Well—"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure whatever they told you was not nearly enough information. The most popular theories are that this is either an ARG or a PR campaign for some new show."

"What's ARG?" At this question Charlie's face loses all traces of sternness. She smiles and talks excitedly.

"Oh, it stands for alternate reality game. It's like— the evolution of video games, you know? The concept is similar but everything happens in real time and real life. So yeah, a lot of people think you're a character in an ARG." ]

**hearts · 1.2m**   
**comments · 5019**

**thegodfather**  
wait is this like. is this breaking the fourth wall or the fifth wall? i am confused _12-23_  
 **hearts · 57923**

**deep_impact**  
oh come on! it's crystal clear now, this is obviously an arg. this is a standard game tutorial! _12-23_  
 **hearts · 30816**

**@jack051817 · 12-23**  
"Let's go, lesbians!" - my sister

[ Claire and Charlie are almost falling over eachother laughing instead of decorating the tree with Christmas baubles. When they finally stop, Claire sighs dramatically.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean's voice sounds slightly distant, like he's on the other side of the room.

"Why didn't you let us meet earlier? Having an older lesbian friend is amazing!" Charlie looks in the same direction as Claire.

"Yeah, Dean, Claire's great, and we get along so well!"

"Yeah, and that's exactly why," it sounds like Dean has come closer. "The two of you are scary enough on your own, I do _not_ want to imagine what you can do if you team up."

Charlie smirks at that, and her voice is full of pity as she says, "Oh, Dean. You do know that we are bound to do something targeting you, specifically, after you said that, right?"

It's silent for a few seconds, but it almost feels like the dawning realisation could be heard. Finally, Dean speaks. It sounds like he's walking away.  
"I regret every decision I have even made in my entire life. From now on, Cas decides everything and I am just a 50s housewife, goodbye."

Both Charlie and Claire burst out laughing again.]

**hearts · 1.9m**   
**comments · 8920**

**LiquidSin**  
im just here thinking how their family probably has The Straight cousin instead of gay one _12-23_  
 **hearts · 94027**

**yourworst-nightmare**  
ngl i am now imagining jack running down the street with an army of lesbians at his flanks _12-23_  
 **hearts · 32098**

**josephinejosephine**  
Omg i used to larp with Charlie like, years ago!!! She's so cool! _12-23_  
 **hearts · 9274**

**freerealestate**  
don't yall ever wish you had a housewife like dean tho *sad clown emoji* 12-23  
 **hearts · 2180**

**@jack051817 · 12-23**

[ The tree is fully decorated. Claire and Charlie look at it proudly.

"Alright, almost done but—" Charlie takes something out of her jacket pocket. "One last thing!"

She opens her hand and shows it to Claire. Claire claps once in excitement.

"Hey! These are amazing!" She takes something from Charlie's palm and shows it to the room. It's a heart-shaped, palm-sized lesbian pride flag with a thin string attached.

"It is great, Claire," Cas says warmly.

"I got a couple for you and Dean, too!" Charlie smiles and shows two similar hearts, only the patterns on them differ — one rainbow and one pink-purple-blue.

"Oh," Dean's voice sounds faint, but not far away. "Do you— do you really think that's necessary?"

"Duh! Come on, dude, you're dating a man! You have a child together! You still want to go "no homo" about this?"

"Yeah, I guess... I guess not, huh?" Dean sounds slightly choked up. Charlie loses her smile, gives the hearts to Claire and goes behind the camera. There's a ruffling noise and a dull clap. Claire looks at the camera, cups a hand on one side of her lips and mouths silently: _finally_.]

**hearts · 6.3m**   
**comments · 25018**

**nick531**  
wait i had the impression cas and dean have been married for like 20 years?? _12-23_  
 **hearts · 153607**

**disasterbiii**  
the way I am crying over this during a family dinner _12-23_  
 **hearts · 73049**

**20ursusrising**  
oh my fucking god please let this be a tv series. imagine, so many lgbtq characters !!!!!! _12-23_  
 **hearts · 43729**

> **rroli-ppoli**  
>  THE REPRESENTATION WE DESERVE _12-23_

**sadgayclown**  
i wish i had such an accepting family _12-23_  
 **hearts · 21002**

> **PrecisionShot**  
>  hey, i feel like theirs is found family, mostly? so you have all the chances of having that, too!! _12-23_

**jack051817 · 12-24**  
Best hunt of the year! pt.1

  
[ All the lights in the room are off except for decorations on the Christmas tree and fairy lights on the bookshelves. People are sitting in a semicircle on blankets thrown over tree roots. Jack is sitting closest to the tree on the right side, Claire next to him. Charlie is on the other side close to the tree. There are several other women who haven't appeared on Jack's tiktok before.

"Alright," Dean's voice sounds very close to the camera. Either he's the one holding the camera or it's someone next to him. "Most interesting monster you fought and or best hunt of the year. Charlie, go," a hand appears in the corner of the shot, pointing in the direction of Charlie. The fingers of the hand are intertwined with someone else's.

"Well, I think mine is the same as Stevie's here," she grins and looks at the woman sitting next to her.

Stevie raises an eyebrow at Charlie, "Oh yeah?"

"Yep. The djinn hunt. You were hot to begin with, but when you delt with him so skillfully? Oof!" Charlie raises a hand to her forehead and pretends to faint dramatically.

"Yeah, and I could've been even better if someone didn't distract me with incessant flirting," Stevie elbows Charlie slightly, but she's smiling, too. ]

**hearts · 2.9**   
**comments · 10234**

**m3chanicalp3ncil**  
HOW DID YALL GET A TREE WITH ALL THOSE ROOTS INSIDE??? _12-24_  
 **hearts · 82307**

> **getyourtetanusshot**  
>  better yet FOR WHY _12-24_

**xenafan99**  
STRONG FEMALE CHARACTERS! STRONG FEMALE CHARACTERS! _12-24_  
 **hearts · 52109**

**youreyesthenyoureno**  
Charlie isn't single _12-24_  
 **hearts · 27197**

> **palmtreedream**  
>  F _12-24_  
>  **catlover77**  
>  F _12-24_  
>  **nancydrew**  
>  F _12-24_

**siderocasimp**  
i love how no one is freaking out about the fact that they're seriously discussing this stuff. like, it's just the norm of life now shzh _12-24_  
 **hearts · 11736**

**viciousciky**  
excuse me I am just crying in a corner over deancas holding hands _12-24_  
 **hearts · 2309**

**@jack051817 · 12-24**  
Best hunt of the year! pt.2

[ "Okay, next, Jody," the woman sitting next to Stevie groans at Dean's words.

"Damn, I don't even know," she looks at the ceiling and swings the beer around in a bottle. "Oh, yeah, i know the one. Women kept getting electrocuted in their baths, but no one could determine the source of the electricity. Turned out a young woman had a blow dryer drop in the water when she was bathing, and it was a really fancy, professional one? So an acquaintance of hers who worked at a hair salon decided to fix whatever damage it got from the water and use it. The spirit attached itself to the blow dryer and killed some of the women it was used on in the salon. Took me two whole weeks to figure this one out."

"Hear that, Sammy? Gotta be careful when you get your hair treatment."

"Of course, Dean, thank you for your concern."

Claire rolls her eyes, "Quit it, you two. My turn," she leans forward in her seat a bit. "Hands down, my best kill this year is Pennywise."

There's a choking noise from the left of camera. A woman on the left side of the shot turns to the sound. She signs as she speaks.

"Are you okay, Sam?"

"Yeah—" Sam's voice is hoarse and faint. "Yeah, I'm fine, Eileen, thanks."

"Sammy's always been scared of clowns," Dean fake-whispers.

"I have _not_ —"

"Yes, you—" ]

**hearts · 1.9m**   
**comments · 18920**

**iamgivingup**  
OMG THE MYSTERIOUS BATH ELECTROCUTIONS HAPPENED IN THE TOWN WHERE I LIVE!!!! _12-24_  
 **hearts · 90103**

**nightOWL**  
y'all keep saying tv show this arg that but what if it's all legit? like, have you considered? _12-24_  
 **hearts · 41926**

> **laurapalmer**  
>  ^^^this. there are tons of stories about real life supernatural encounters online. _12-24_  
>  **rivers11**  
>  ok but that person saying the bath story happened in their town had me google and it's true. although it was really hard to find info on this. im starting to believe this shit, too _12-24_

**windows.exe**  
okay but I WANT TO HEAR THE PENNYWISE STORY!! bev is that you _12-24_  
 **hearts · 21738**

**@jack051718 · 12-24**  
Best hunt of the year! pt.3

[ "Alright, what about you, Eileen?"

Eileen gets a bit of a dark look in her eyes. "Got rid of another banshee this year."

Someone whistles behind from behind the camera. It's probably Dean.

"Impressive. Okay, Sammy? I think I know your answer but—" Sam's voice interrupts before Dean can finish the sentence.

"God."

"Chuck, yeah. The bastard."

"Father, yes."

Sam, Dean and Cas all sound solemn as they say that.

Jack looks thoughtful. He seems a little upset. "You know, I never thought about it in these terms, but I just realized that my grandfather killed me."

There's an awkward pause as everyone turns to look at him. Then Dean clears his throat and speaks.

"Well, grandpa Samuel tried to off me and Sammy once, so there's that. It happens."

Silence hangs, but this time everyone looks in the direction of Dean.

"Dean," it's Jody who finally speaks. "That's _not_ how you reassure your kid." ]

**hearts · 10.6m**   
**comments · 99263**

**lovelytyrant**  
WHY IS THIS ON MY FOR YOU PAGE WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE LMAO _12-24_  
 **hearts · 204167**

> **lovelytyrant**  
>  UPD just watched the rest of his vids I AM INVESTED NOW???? _12-24_  
>  **windchime**  
>  yes, join the circus, please _12-24_  
>  **masterofpuppets**  
>  *puts a tin hat on your head dramatically like it's a crown* _12-24_

**francisabernathy**  
former god is current god's grandfather?????? my brain is too small for this imma wait for smart ppl to explain this in a tumblr post _12-24_  
 **hearts · 163028**

**mydaddysgotagun**  
is dean okay? for real dude's life seems like a complete shitshow. idc if he's a fictional character i am worried _12-24_  
 **hearts · 103483**

> **youbetterrun**  
>  THIS. he's been taught about knives when he was a child? his grandfather tried to kill him?? he's barely comfortable with his sexuality even tho he has a child with another man??? _12-24_

**princess-of-genovia**  
wait so dean and sam are brothers??? so sam is actually jack's uncle, right? why does he call him dad????? _12-24_  
 **hearts · 98204**

> **wakemeuP**  
>  we get some answers we have more questions _12-24_  
>  **cold.turkey**  
>  yall three men and a baby is a trope it's not that complicated _12-24_

**@jack051817 · 12-25**  
Opening my Christmas gifts!

[ Jack is sitting under the Christmas tree in pastel blue pajamas. He has several brightly wrapped boxes in front of him.

"Okay, Jack, it's recording," Cas speaks from behind the camera. His voice sounds even deeper than usual.

"Alright!" Jack smiles and looks at the boxes. He picks one of the small ones and unwraps it. Inside is a walkman cassette player. Jack looks at the note that fell into his lap. "Oh, this is from Dean! "So you can always listen to the good stuff." Thank you!" Jack says loudly to the side, then looks down at the player in his hands and smiles softly. He puts it aside and starts opening the biggest box. It's a classic lego set.

"Oh, this one is from me," Cas says. "I consulted the internet on what a good Christmas present for a child would be. Do you like it?"

Someone walks into the shot. Camera only catches them from the waist down. They're wearing a lilac nightgown.

"Oh, hey, is that lego?" Dean says, gesturing at the box with a mug.

"As you can see, yes."

"Damn, I always wanted one as a kid," Dean sounds wistful and doesn't pay any mind to Cas's sarcasm. Jack looks up at that.

"Oh, we can share it, if you want?" He smiles and looks hopeful. Dean startles a little.

"I mean— I guess, yeah. Yeah, why the hell not, kid. We can share it."

Jack grins at that, puts the box to the side and takes another small gift. He opens the flat box and looks in surprise at the buck knife as he pulls it out.

"Wait, who gave you a _knife_?" Dean sounds stern.

"I did. And what about it?" Claire's voice sounds far away.

Dean puts his hands on his hips. The nightgown looks weirdly flattering on him like that. "Claire, come here."

There's footsteps. Claire appears in the shot. She sits down next to Jack with a mug in her hands and looks up questioningly.

"Why did you decide it would be a good idea to give Jack a knife?"

Claire doesn't looks impressed. "Well, Dean, you gave me a gun, remember? You don't really have a leg to stand on here. You can't judge me."

"Yes, I can and I will! I gave you a gun on your _eighteenth_ birthday. Kid is three!"

"Well, Dean, maybe—"

Cas gets interrupted by Dean, who's gesticulating widely with his hands as he speaks. "No, Cas. No knives for Jack in the next few years. I will _die_ on this hill, okay?"

Jack looks at Dean, then at Claire. He has a small frown on his face. Claire meets Jack's eyes, then looks straight at the camera and smirks. ]

**hearts · 1.1m**   
**comments · 10297**

**mydaddysgotagun**  
dean never had lego i- IS HE OKAY I REPEAT IS HE OKAY???((( _12-25_  
 **hearts · 53028**

> **corpsewife**  
>  i mean at least he seems happy now. and he can play lego with his kid that's wholesome(( _12-25_

**tokenhet**  
what does Claire's smirk mean mom pick me up im scared _12-25_  
 **hearts · 28100**

> **dressforsuccess**  
>  omg what if they film hunting together?? that would be so cool!! _12-25_

**strangerthing**  
okay but that walkman from dean tho? who wants to bet that he made cas a love confession mixtape /at least once i am waiting _12-25_  
 **hearts · 3789**

> **coloneldaisy**  
>  OMG STOO YOURE MAKING ME EMOTIONAL!!! _12-25_

**fruitycake**  
is no one gonna mention dean's grandpa nightgown tho?? and he still looks hot lmfao _12-25_  
 **hearts · 2368**

> **dinafofina**  
>  FACE REVEAL WHENNNN _12-25_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> i think i got posessed by an actual spn writer when i came up with the blow dryer case
> 
> [i didnt even have to come up with this on my own](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6947bfaae358177f74583b29678ed8bc/7cc4cda95f498228-8f/s540x810/5a4156060118e4307019d456ebfea3a6b38da548.jpg)
> 
> please leave a comment if:  
> a. you have any suggestions re: what tiktok should jack make  
> b. you noticed any errors/typos.
> 
> you can reach me [here](https://calmcassiopeia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
